Stronger than Power
by Lgbabyblu
Summary: Thanks you Raquelle2! Now you anons can send reviews! Morning starts out good, and it's ruined when Ashlocks finds the Santuary. Read as 4 mutants fight to survive, but this time, will they be willing to fight one of their own. Will their bond conquer?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody!!! Okay. I'm pretty sure no one has ever seen me here before, unless in reviews, or if you read my other stories, but yeah. I'm stumped on my story that I write for something else, and decided to try writing for Mutant X!!! Not a beginner in writing, but beginner in this!! Just hope it's good!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
She turned a full ninety-degrees, faking a left, and turning a right, leaping up as a rush of air blew against her slick golden skin wet with sweat, and blood full of adrenaline. She kicked the hologram on the chin, making the body fly backwards from her assault, and disappear. She did a flip in the air, feeling the three-sixty turn fly past her. That flip would have made anyone dizzy, and lose their inner balance, but she had incredible eyesight and was quite agile. She didn't flinch, loving the rush, landing in a feral crouch, her eyes glowing bright gold before turning back into their normal sparkling blue. She heard clapping, knowing who it was instantly from their smell.  
  
"Nice flip." Adam smiled, watching Shalimar smile back at him, turning off the simulator. She walked down the steps, sitting on the last couple. "Watcha up so early for?" Adam asked, sitting on the steps next to her. He loved all of his children, even if they weren't his biological children, he sill felt like their father.  
  
"Adam, it's eight-thirty." Shalimar said having a peeved expression on her face. "I wouldn't say that would be very early."  
  
"I know you Shal. It might be eight-thirty now, but you probably started out real early didn't you?" Adam grinned, seeing Shalimar have that innocent caught with hand in the cookie jar expression on her face.  
  
"Maybe." Shalimar said, looking at the floor, a smile forming on her face.  
  
"I swear you have too much energy." Adam laughed. "All those times while you were younger, you jumped on the walls, and tried to clobber Jesse. I thought he'd never be able to stop hiding from under the tables when you were around." Adam smiled at the memories.  
  
Shalimar adjusted her position, remembering the past when it was only the three of them for years, and years until Brennan and Emma came into the picture. "I didn't make a very good impression of myself did I?" Shalimar grinned, putting her head on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"Well if you call pouncing on him on the very first minutes of his arrival was a good impression, and shining your feral eyes at him every time he was around just to spook him." Adam laughed, putting a hand on Shalimar's messy locks of hair. "If I recall. you were about eight years old and he was about five. He was so scared of you, but eventually you two got along."  
  
"Yeah. eventually. You forced us to." Shalimar said, ". but. I'm happy about it." Shalimar said, hugging Adam.  
  
Adam stood up, "I hafta go work in the lab now. Take a shower, cuz you're really sticky right now." Adam said, eyebrow rose up. He walked a short distance before turning around again. "And one more thing, wake everyone up after your shower. They should be all rested up by then." Adam said, walking off.  
  
Shalimar frowned, and then jogged off to her room with brown green meshed wall, and leopard printed bed sheets. She took a quick shower, coming out with a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still dripping wet, leaving a trail of water wherever she walked. She picked out a comfortable pair of thin gray sweats, and a red tank to top it off, wanting to be comfortable. She dampened her hair in a towel, and was all done with. She walked down the hallway, finger to her chin, thinking of who she should give the wake-up call to. "Hmmm. Jess was up all night on the computers, Em played a prank on me yesterday but was up all night, and Brennan slept early, and yet also gave me a rude awakening yesterday." She twirled her hair a bit, and smiled, heading to Brennan's room. She put her ear to the door, hearing nothing. She knocked lightly, "Bren." She whispered. Hearing no response, she reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly. She pushed the door in lightly, peeking her head through. She looked around the room, seeing Brennan was still sound asleep, blanket up to his chest, and arm lying on his stomach. She had a smile on her face. She knelt down next to Brennan's ear. "Brennan." She whispered really lightly, seeing him move slightly, turning his head away from her.  
  
"Mmm. mommy, I don't wanna wake up yet." Brennan mumbled in his sleep, throwing an arm out, nearly missing Shalimar.  
  
Shalimar suppressed a giggle, wanting to play with his mind. "Honey, you're gonna miss the bus, it's gonna be here in five minutes." Shalimar said a little louder, seeing him tense up.  
  
"Five minutes!" Brennan said surprised, arms and legs tangled in his sheets, and finally falling out of the bed. He woke up with a start, hearing laughter, but he was stil groggy. He rubbed his head, one eyes squinted in a cute way. "Shal, that was down right cruel." Brennan whined, trying to untangle himself from his sheets.  
  
"Here, let me help yah." Shalimar said, still giggling. She grabbed a side of the blanket, yanking it hard, resulting in Brennan flipping onto his stomach, making her laugh even louder, falling to the ground.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Brennan whined, pushing himself up to sit on his bed.  
  
Shalimar pushed herself up, still giggling. "Adam told me to wake you up. That was just revenge for yesterday." Shalimar giggled. She moved towards the door. "Oh well, you get the honors of waking Emma up." Shalimar said, running off before he got to object. She felt so energetic, that no one can stop her now. She ran to Jesse's room, skidding to a stop. With her feral hearing, she heard soft breathing, defiantly sleeping sounds. She opened the door softly, trying not to make the door squeak. She walked in silently as a cat, closing the door to it's rightful place before she opened. She sat down on the crowd cross-legged, watching Jesse sleep. He looked so innocent when he slept, hearing the soft breathing. No one would ever know that he had to fight bad guys on a daily basis if they got to see him sleep. She decided to let him sleep for another minute or two before pouncing on him. She got up, walking around the room. She couldn't help it. With all the energy she had in her, she could only wait a couples seconds before turning around, and jumping onto the bed.  
  
Jesse jumped slightly, lifting himself onto his elbows. He was still tired, rubbing his weary blue eyes. "Shal?" Jesse said tiredly, pushing himself up to more of a sitting position. He put his head on Shalimar's lap, closing his eyes again, attempting to get another few seconds of shut- eye.  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Shalimar said, rubbing the back of his head. "You should have slept earlier." Shalimar said in a motherly voice, ruffling his hair up a bit.  
  
"I would if I could." Jesse said tiredly. "A new mutant needed help to go to a safe house. He had some people on his tail, but it wasn't serious though. He was chased a while back, and needed a place to crash for a while. Took me sometime too, cuz he was miles away from the nearest safe house, so I had to keep track of him all night until he made it safely, and contacted me." Jesse explained, snuggling closer to Shalimar.  
  
"Poor baby." Shalimar said, pushing Jesse up, seeing him protest. She kissed him on the side of the head, scooting forward, so they were sitting on the edge of the bed. She put an arm around his shoulders, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. "How about this. You go brush your teeth, and throw some water on your face, and I'll wait for you, and we go together to the kitchen, and I'll make you some coffee?" Shalimar said, pulling Jesse up to his feet.  
  
"Can't I just stay in bed?" Jesse asked, his eyes squinting, still trying to adjust to the light in the room.  
  
"No, too much to do. Besides, Adam told us to get up. Too much work to do, too many new mutants to save." Shalimar said, seeing Jesse unwillingly go to the bathroom, and come out a couple minutes later. "Okay Jess, lets go!" Shalimar said, wrapping an arm around Jesse's shoulders, seeing him rest his head on her shoulder again. Jesse wasn't kidding. He really was tired. Shalimar led him to the kitchen, pushing him onto a stool. She was taking the coffee out of the shelf when a yell erupted from Emma's room.  
  
Jesse lifted his head up, hearing a string of cursing, and then apologizing. He threw a smile at Shalimar. "I wonder what she did to him?" Jesse asked. "Can we go see?" Jesse asked, already getting up out of his seat.  
  
"Sure. Maybe she froze him." Shalimar said, putting down the coffee carton, letting Jesse drag her to Emma's room. When they got there, they found Brennan sprawled on the ground, rubbing his forehead. She was about to ask, but Jesse asked first.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked, walking towards Brennan, helping him up to a sitting position, watching as Emma whispered something into Shalimar's ear, and they both started cracking up. He hated it when they did that. He felt so left out on the action. "What happened?" Jesse asked with frustration. His clueless state made Shalimar and Emma to fall backwards on the bed, giggling and laughing. He looked at Brennan, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shal told me to wake Emma up, so I come here, and boom, I get blasted, and I was standing naked for some reason, so I freaked out, and ran into the wall, finding Emma laughing her ass off." Brennan explained, pushing himself up to a standing position. "And if you don't mind, I'll be leaving before I totally loose all my dignity." Brennan said, dusting off his pants, and grabbing Jesse by the arm to pull him up. "You better leave to, before these gals do anything bad to yah." Brennan said, pushing Jesse out. Before he reached the door, the alarms in the sanctuary started to go off. "Adam, what's going on?" Brennan asked, speaking through his comlink.  
  
"The security breach was turned on somehow. I'm scanning the area right now." Adam said, and he was cut off.  
  
He watched as Jesse started to run off towards the computers. "Seeing that everyone was in action, he went towards the Landing Bay, and scan the area. He was about to go back, seeing nothing, when the gate to the landing bay blew up, blasting him some feet away from his position second ago. He then heard his comlink turn on.  
  
"Somebody.bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.."  
  
********************************  
  
Hmmmm. Anyone like???? Please review!!!!!!!!! Since this is my first time at this Mutant X writing thing, I don't' think it's real good, so if no one reviews, well. I don't know. discontinue I guess. Thanx for reading!!!! Give suggestions!!!!! I wanna make this big if I decide to keep this!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wowee Kazowee!!! Who woulda guessed I would get so many reviews on the first chapter!!!!!! I was only expecting only 2 or 3!!!!! Okay!!! That was enough proof to me to write more, more, more!!!!! LOL!! I gotta try to balance 2 stories that seem pretty successful right now!!!! Okay, enough yapping, lets get reading!!!  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Emma! Emma, wake up please!" Shalimar cried, trying to wake her best friend who seemed more like a little sister more than ever to wake up. Her feral eyes glowed. She looked at the people all dressed in leather suits surround her. A tear fell down from her eyes. She was walking out with Emma, when somebody had jumped on them, and knocked Emma on the back of the head. This was supposed to be a safe place. Who would be smart enough, and strong enough to get into the Sanctuary it self? They had weapons all pointing at her. She tried to even her breathing, her hair stuck to her face from the water. She glared at them all. "What do you want from us?" She yelled at them, but they didn't answer her. "Answer me!" Shalimar said, seeing them smirk at her. She jumped up, and was about to just ram into one of them when two strong arms gripped her own. She struggled to get free. "Let go you bastards!" Kicking everywhere, and landed hard on something that made whoever yell out painfully as a string of profanity echoed through the halls.  
  
"What a temper, and so feisty." Ashlock said, shaking his body, walking closer to Shalimar. "I've always loved woman who are hard to get." He said, kicking the pathetic looking man on the ground, moaning in pain, holding his spot where the sun definitely wasn't shining. "Get up you bafoon." Ashlock frowned, watching as the man get up slowly, knees shaking, still holding onto his pained spot.  
  
Shalimar grinned, satisfied that she landed where it counted. She was ready to bite Gabriel's hand off is he was going to touch her. "How'd you get in here?" Shalimar said with venom in her voice.  
  
"It's for me to know, and you to find out if you want. I just caught a leak off in the system. You can find anything if you try hard enough." Ashlock smiled, making Shalimar growl. "I don't see why you want to work with Adam when you can be with me." He said, touching her face.  
  
Shalimar flinched away, spitting in his face.  
  
Ashlock smiled, nodding his head, and wiping his face. "That wasn't real nice, but I'm ready to play hard. Right now, I don't exactly want to get all this into my head. I've got the Adam's Sanctuary. I've got hold of Mutant X. What more could I want?" Ashlock said, and smiled at Shalimar. "Put them two away. I've got business to do." Ashlock said before walking off to explore the Sanctuary.  
  
"Let us go, or I'll hafta kick some asses right now!" Shalimar said, glaring at the guy she kicked, making him flinch. She smirked, seeing him cover up his front side so protectively. She stared at him intensely. "Maybe I should kick more than ass."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stop!" Jesse cried out, holding his head. He was on his knees, trying to stop the excruciating pain. It felt like he was ripping apart. It wasn't his body that hurt, it was his head. As fast as it all came, it stopped. He tried to breathe calmly, wondering what was going on. He didn't see it coming. He felt it coming. He felt so exhausted, not even having energy to look up. He held his head with the palm of his hands, eyes closed, trying to clear his mind. There were voices all around him, but he couldn't concentrate on any of them.  
  
"I think he's ready." Ashlock said, brushing his hands on his pants. "His mind should be weak enough to tamper with. Prep him up."  
  
Jesse felt someone grasp his arms, lifting him up. He felt himself get thrown on a chair, and felt his hands, and feet being bound to the chair. He opened his eyes, recognizing the person who bound him instantly. He started to struggle against the ropes, fear showing on his face.  
  
"Jesse Kilmartin." Ashlock said, walking around the chair.  
  
Jesse noticed they were in one of the labs. He was strapped down to a chair, lying on his back on the medical chair. He looked around the room nervously. "What do you want with me?" Jesse asked fearfully. He then fazed, right out of chair, but then that shearing pain was in his head again. He couldn't fight back this time. He was too tired, and exhausted. This time he screamed out the pain, tears falling from his face, and it was gone again, and he was again bound to the chair.  
  
"Nuh uh uh Kilmartin." Ashlock said. "I knew you would cause all the trouble. I can't lock you up anywhere, cuz you'll just find a way out. You're too smart, and this isn't going to do well, so let's just say, we'll change your mind about using your smarts for Adam."  
  
Jesse didn't hear a word Ashlock said, because he blacked out from the pain that was coursing through his head.  
  
"I think he's ready." Ashlock said. He sat down next to Jesse, and manipulated and played with his fragile state of mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan got up, holding his head. He groaned, and watched as these people in suits swarmed the area. Brennan got up, conjuring up an electric ball in his hand, and shooting it at as many people as he could, but there were too many of them to fight off. He got grabbed from behind, and pushed to the ground. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled out in frustration, as one of the men twisted his arm behind his back.  
  
"On the contraire Mr. Mulwry." Ashlock said, walking down the steps to the hanger.  
  
Brennan smirked, shaking his head. "Should have known." He said, still trying to get free.  
  
"I've got you Mulwry, what are you struggling for?" Ashlock asked with a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"No ones got me, I've got you." Brennan said, shooting the guy holding him the stomach. He shot a current of electricity at Ashlock, but there was a barrier around him, blocking his shot. Brennan stood his ground. He was hoping everyone else was all right. He was the oldest here, and he had to protect his what he now knows as his family. "Leave us alone Ashlock. You don't know what you're messing with here." Brennan said, glaring at Ashlock.  
  
"No, you don't know WHO you're messing with." Ashlock said, waving his hand towards the door.  
  
Brennan's eyes widened, seeing the blond hair young man that he knows as his little brother. "Jesse!" Brennan said, watching as Jesse walked toward him. He found it strange that Ashlock didn't do anything about it.  
  
"Hit him Kilmartin." Ashlock said with a robotic voice.  
  
Brennan watched as Jesse raised his fist, eyes filled with emptiness, the sparkle missing in his eyes. He'd never seen so much hatred on Jesse's face before. It wasn't just the way he was looking. It was those eyes of his. They were so dark, and empty. It looked like Jesse was in some sort of trance. This wasn't the Jesse he knew. It was just what Jesse looked like, but it seemed like the real Jesse was gone, buried in the hatred.  
  
"Come on Kilmartin. He hates you, everyone does. I'm your only friend. Hit him." Ashlock demanded more forcefully.  
  
"Jesse, no he's lying." Brennan said, watching his little brother get manipulated by that bastard. He saw some glimmer of hope on Jesse's face, but as fast as that came, he was lost. He saw Ashlock blast something out of his head, and it hit Jesse. Next thing he knows, a fist was coming his way. He felt it, but it wasn't as hard as he expected it to be.  
  
"Stop.Bre-" Jesse managed to say before collapsing on to the ground with a thunt, falling unconscious, his body exhausted from what it was put through.  
  
Brennan fell to his knees, crawling to Jesse. "Jess, come on Jess, wake up." He said concerned, slapping Jesse's face lightly. He jerked his head up, glaring at Ashlock. "What the fuck did you do to him?" He yelled out. Anger surged through his body, running through his veins. He hated it when anyone messed with the people he loved so much, and thought of as his family. Jesse was practically his little brother. Nothing was going to happen to any of them as long as his heart was still pumping, blood still ran through his veins, and he was breathing. He felt his blood pulsating through his ear, intensifying his hearing by ten times.  
  
"Mr. Mulwry, I guess your friend is stronger than we thought he was." Ashlock said, waving his hand, as he turned and walked away. "Take them away, I don't have much use for them." Ashlock said, leaving. He stopped where he was, not turning to face them. "And Brennan, you cause any trouble, I won't refrain from hurting your friends, or Adam." He said last, before walking out  
  
Brennan sighed, scowling. He let himself be taken, for now. He felt someone in the back of him push him forward. He held his anger, for Jesse's sake at least, because he was unconscious, and in the hands of those guys in the suits. He walked forward where they pushed him too. They were leading him down the hall to their bedrooms. They were really getting on his nerves, pushing him every few seconds. Jesse was slung over some other man. animal's shoulder. They opened a door, pushing him in, making him land on his knees. He turned backwards, and saw what they were going to do to Jesse. "Don't throw him!" He yelled out, but as he thought, from the smirk on that evil beast's face, Jesse, was tossed hard onto the ground. The door flew closed seconds later, hearing a click. Where had that click come from? The doors weren't locked from outside, were they?  
  
"Bren! Jess!" Emma shouted out, running over to Brennan hugging him.  
  
"Jesse!" Shalimar yelled out shocked, going over to her little brother. "Bren! What happened to him?" Shalimar asked, concerned for the young man that she's been protecting since he was just a kid. She was the one who always comforted him when he felt bad, or sick, and he would do the same.  
  
"I don't know. They did something to his brain, and he. he could control him somehow, but he didn't do anything, cuz Jesse fought it." Brennan said with tears to his eyes. How could he let someone manipulate his little brother like that. ". He fought it, but I don't know what they're planning. They could get us all." Brennan said, looking at the girls. He had a protective arm around Emma.  
  
Shalimar was petting Jesse. "Bren, put him on the bed. He'd be more comfortable when he wakes up." Shalimar said her hand clasped to Jesse's. She wasn't letting him go. She was so worried about him. They have been in a couple scary situations, but this one tops it all.  
  
Brennan hesitated a bit, not wanting to hurt Jesse while picking him up, but he managed to hold him in his arms. Jesse moved a bit, a moan escaping his mouth, bringing Brennan to walk quicker to the bed, and laying him gently down, letting Jesse's head touch the pillow lightly. "Jess, you waking up?" Shalimar asked, squeezing Jesse's hand. She didn't mean to, but she unconsciously pushed Brennan over.  
  
The moaning continued, face contorting in discomfort. Jesse's eyes snapped open, jumping up to a sitting position, but then he regretted it when a shot of pain coursed through his skull. He felt someone envelope him in a hug, and rubbing his back. "Shhhal?" Jesse said tiredly, feeling the arms around him tighten. His voice came out hoarse, and strained.  
  
"Jess, you all right man?" Brennan asked, sitting down on the bed, his arms around Emma in a protective way. Emma and Jesse are his kid brother, and sister. He knows that Shalimar can take care of herself, but he's still protective to her, but more towards his younger friends.  
  
Jesse didn't say anything, but tears were coming quickly to his eyes. He didn't know what was happening, and it scared him. How come his head hurt? How did he get onto Emma's bed? How come they were all in here? How come he had a chunk of memory gone from his head? Everything was so confusing. He buried his face and forehead deeper into Shalimar's shoulder, trying to numb down the throbbing pain that was escalating in his skull. Shalimar was rubbing the back of his head, and it helped a bit, but it didn't stop the stabbing pains rattling his brain.  
  
"Jesse. Jesse!" Shalimar shouted out, trying to revive her little brother, who had seemed to have fallen unconscious. She shook him, getting his face to face hers. His eyes were closed. She laid him back onto the bed, tears in her eyes. "What's happening?" She cried, her head fallen down on Brennan's chest.  
  
"Let me try to help him." Emma looked at Shalimar's eyes, telling her to trust her. She saw the approval from her, knowing Shalimar was very protective of Jesse. Emma put her hands on the sides of Jesse's head, slowly closing her eyes. She breathed in, and out, connecting to Jesse. She was over-whelmed from the emotions, and feelings in his mind. She felt his confusion, fear, pain. there was so much pain. Something was nudging against her mind.  
  
"Get out."  
  
It was so hard to concentrate, when something was trying to force her out of Jesse's mind. What was going on?  
  
"You're not invited."  
  
There was a thickening fog swirling around her. She threw her arms through it, trying to see better. "Jesse." She called out, trying to find him in this mess of thickening fog.  
  
"Emma." Jesse called out.  
  
"Jesse." Emma called out again. Trying to find where he was. "Where are you?"  
  
"Help, someone." He called out again, his voice cracking. Emma could just hear he was crying.  
  
"Jesse!" Emma cried out, seeing a cliff. Jesse was hanging off the cliff, just sitting there, hugging his knees to his chest, face on his knees, but it didn't seem that he even noticed her there. She kneeled to the ground, screaming out as sand, and pebbles flew past her, scraping her skin. Blood was dripping from her face. Her eyes were only slits now, trying to see through the blizzard. He was trying to push her away.  
  
"Get out of my head!" Jesse yelled, his body being pushed further closer to the edge by the wind whipping through his body.  
  
"Jesse, I'm trying to-"  
  
"Get out! You made me almost hurt Brennan! I don't want to hurt anybody! Get out!" Jesse yelled out to what seemed like nothing.  
  
"Jess." Emma said, not understanding who Jesse was talking to. It wasn't her. It seemed like he was fighting himself. or someone else. What Brennan said. Someone was still controlling Jesse! She tried getting closer, but that voice in the sky boomed louder.  
  
"You're not invited, he's mine."  
  
A flash of thunder shook the ground she was standing on, making her tumble. "Jesse!" Emma cried out, but that was when what really shook her mind happened. Jesse looked at her, and his eyes. They were so scared, and full of fear, pleading her for help.  
  
"Your not invited."  
  
"Emma!"  
  
"Jesse!" Everything swirled around, and around. and nothing.  
  
*************************************  
  
What do you think??? I still this story sucks ass, but my first chapter proved wrong, because you people reviewed! I'm not sure if any romance will be going on like you people want it to, since so many of you suggested, but think it this way. aren't there too many romance stories flying around already??? Isn't Mutant X about family, and action too??? Well I wanna write what pleases people, and I want this to be good, so I'm gonna write for you people, as long as you review. Tell me wut sucks, wut rocks, and what you want! This will be written for the readers, and I'll accommodate anything as long as you ask, and it makes some sense! Okay!! Thanx, and my mailbox is always open. Review or e-mail me at Lgbabyblu@yahoo.com!!! Thanx for reading!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh thank you for all who took some time and reviewed, cuz yeah. my brain is way off writing lately, so hopefully you will enjoy the chapter, and it doesn't suck!!! Well most you all agree to keep with the family thing, and I think I will. Maybe a lil romance later if you people really want, cuz as I said before, I wanna write what people wanna read, so give me what you want, and I'll have a blast writing it!!!  
  
************************************  
  
Brennan started shaking Emma, seeing her in trouble already. He should have never let her connect with Jesse, knowing Ashlock was probably there luring her in. "Emma, Emma. Wake up!" He shouted, slapping her face lightly. His face had weary lines on it, showing his worry.  
  
"Jesse. Brennan! What happened to them?" Shalimar said, panicking. She'd never seen anything like this before. Jesse was tossing around, with layers of sweat plastered on his body, and Emma was in the same situation. Shalimar had to stay strong. That's all she ever had when she was alone. It tore her heart up to see her little brother, and best friend like this. Frustration, and anger tore through her veins, knowing she had to watch, and couldn't do a thing about it.  
  
"Emma, you waking up?" Brennan said, seeing her squirm a little, and her eyes fluttering open. He watched as she sat up, like nothing happened. He laid his hand on her shoulder with brotherly affection. "Emma, you all right?" He asked concerned. The awkward thing was that she didn't say a word. He watched carefully as Emma held onto Jesse's arm, pulling him up.  
  
"Emma, what are you doing?" Shalimar asked, seeing Jesse being pulled up, but not conscious. What was the strange part was that her eyes seemed hollow, and black. Shalimar turned her attention to Jesse, and saw that he was awake, but whispering something holding his head tightly. "Jesse, what's wrong?" Shalimar asked, listening carefully to his soft whimpering. With her ability to hear sharper, she could just make out what he was saying.  
  
"Get me away. Don't let them get me." Jesse whimpered, his energy sucking away from his drastically. He didn't know how much longer he could hold the over powering pull that tried to take over him.  
  
"Give in Kilmartin. You're only hurting yourself this way."  
  
Brennan was confused. What was Emma talking about? It didn't sound like Emma at all. She suddenly turned her head towards Brennan. Brennan knew instantly that this wasn't Emma speaking. Ashlock had gotten her too, and trying to get Jesse.  
  
"Mulwry, your next." Ashlock said through Emma, using Emma's powers, to create an immensely black psionic ball that swirled with the colors of reds, grays, and blues.  
  
"Emma, what are you doing?" Shalimar shouted out, still oblivious from what was happening, because she was so frazzled by what happened in the last hour that she wasn't thinking straight. She was pulled straight back off the bed by Brennan forcefully. She pulled her wrist out of Brennan's larger hand. "Emma! Your gonna hurt Jesse!" Shalimar yelled out, going towards the bed to protect her younger brother. She had always kept an eye on him, and kept him safe, and seeing someone she trusted wanting to hurt them wasn't very comforting. She was grabbed from behind, tossed to the floor as a bright light illuminated the room.  
  
Brennan felt the shear force of that psi-blast brushing against his back painfully. He winced, as a force was trying to lift him of his feet, making him slam into the nearby wall. His body covered Shalimar's smaller frame in a hunched position, at least trying to save one of his younger friends. Where did Emma get this power was beyond his comprehension. The room was smoking, and he couldn't see a thing. He started coughing, the smoke taking away most of the breathable air that was filtered from the dust. "Shal..*cough cough* You . Okay?" Brennan asked, his voice straining to get a clear breath of oxygen.  
  
"I.I.I'm okay." Shalimar said, spooked by what has just occurred. She was staring at the giant hole in the wall that broke into the next room, which was Brennan's room. If Brennan hadn't grabbed her, she would have been more than less of that hole in the wall. She felt Brennan push her.  
  
"Shal, get going." Brennan said, moving around the room. Where were Jesse and Emma? He heard coughing near the front of him. "Jesse, Emma." He said as loudly as his voice would allow him to from the lack of air. He crawled forward, his hand brushing against the splintered woods chips on the ground. A groan erupted from somewhere, but he couldn't see. Just opening his eyes made his eyeballs dry up and sting. "Jesse." Brennan called out again, knowing it came from his little brother. He brought his shirt up to his nose and mouth, at least straining the smoke a bit for him to breath. His knee bumped into a table, feeling the bruise already growing. He thought he'd never find Jesse or Emma until his hand brushed against soft material. It was a body, Jesse's body. "Jesse. Jesse!" Brennan said frantically, trying his best see him. He put a hand on Jesse's chest, feeling the rise and fall to his relief. "Jesse, you okay bro?" Brennan asked, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Bren." Jesse said in a hoarse whisper, confusion written all over his voice. His head hurt, and he was confused. What happened?  
  
"Yeah. That's it." Brennan said happily that Jesse appeared to be alive.  
  
Jesse tried to push himself up, but dropped back, hissing at the ache from his muscles.  
  
"Woah Jess. Don't move." Brennan said, keeping his hand on Jesse's chest. Now that he found Jesse, he was starting to get worried about Emma. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bren. What are we going to do?" Shalimar asked, flashing her eyes to see better. She was confused, and afraid. She could just make out a figure a couple feet in front of her. It was Emma. She could tell by her scent. "Bren, I found Emma." Shalimar said, crawling quickly over to her, but she jumped back, as Emma rose up. "Emma, you okay?" Shalimar asked, keeping her protective stance. If Ashlock was still in Emma, she couldn't afford her hurting Brennan, and Jesse.  
  
"Shal. My head hurts." Emma whimpered, falling forward onto Shalimar's arms. She cried into Shalimar's shirt, soaking the cotton through. What had happened? She was so cold, and . nothing. She couldn't remember what happened. She felt this nakedness inside, like someone used her, and they probably did.  
  
"Come on Ems. Let's get out of here before they come." Shalimar said, urging her to get up. With her feral senses, she could hear the footstep rumbling the halls, and the scent they produced, that wasn't from the four of them in the room.  
  
"Jess. Jesse!" Brennan yelled out, just noticing Jesse's silence. He saw that Jesse was shaking. "Jesse, wake up bro." Brennan said, slapping his face lightly. Jesse stirred a bit, and groaned. "Yeah, that's it Jess." Brennan said, encouraging his little brother to stay conscious, but the best he could do was get Jesse to moan. He looked at Shalimar who was coming over with a tired looking Emma. "Shal, we gotta get Jesse and Emma out of here." Brennan said, worried for his two younger comrades.  
  
"Bren, I'm all right. Worry about Jesse." Emma said, straightening up, but Shalimar was still supporting most of her weight. She felt a big urge to fall over, and cuddle up in a fetal position for a long nap. She got snapped out of her funk when Shalimar's voice rang out.  
  
"You think you can carry him Bren?" Shalimar asked, still holding on to Emma.  
  
"Yeah." Brennan said. He kneeled down, and picked Jesse up gently in his arms. Jesse didn't move, or say a word. He was out like a light. "Let's get out of here. Once these two are safe, we'll go, and find Adam." Brennan said, looking down and Jesse, then at Emma, and getting confirmation from Shalimar.  
  
"Bren, you can't go alone." Jesse whispered tiredly.  
  
"Jess. You okay man." Brennan asked, putting Jesse back to the ground. His arms were getting tired from carrying the dead weight of Jesse. He kneeled down to Jesse, trying to read his face. "Come on Jess. We gotta get you and Emma outta here." Brennan said, pulling Jesse up to a standing position.  
  
"Guys, they're really close to us now." Shalimar said, her feral senses going haywire. She was shifting around uncomfortably, knowing they were going to get caught.  
  
"I can phase the wall out." Jesse said, going near the wall.  
  
"Jess, how can you phase the wall? Adam's got this protective shield throughout the walls." Shalimar said. Shalimar said, pulling Jesse back.  
  
"No! Under your bed." Jesse said, drowsily crawling under Emma's bed. He felt so tired, but he had to get them out of here.  
  
"Jesse! What are you doing?" Brennan said, following Jesse, but he also knew they didn't have a lot of time left.  
  
"In case of emergency, Adam made it so the space just under each of your beds free of the electricity shield. He told me about it a while ago, because I would have to get us out of here if something like this happened." Jesse said, crawling beneath it. He waited till Emma was right next to wall before he breathed in slowly, and phased the wall. A tingling sensation went through his body, through his arm, to the wall. He waved his other arm frantically, telling them to crawl fast. He was starting to hurt badly. Emma crawled through, then Shalimar, and lastly Brennan. Jesse quickly rolled out, sucking in a deep breath of air, collapsing in pain on the crowd. He was in a fetal position, holding his body tightly to wait for the pain to go away.  
  
"Jesse." Shalimar said, going to the young man who was still that goofy kid that she had to protect wither in pain. She patted his head, holding him closely to her body. "Jesse, you didn't have to do that." Shalimar said quietly, tears falling from her eyes. Jesse could no longer here her, because he had long succumbed to the darkness that enveloped him in pain.  
  
"Shal, Em, I'm going in." Brennan said, standing up.  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't go back! We just got out." Emma said, kneeling on his knees on the dirty forest ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to get Adam. We can't leave him in there!" Brennan said, thinking he was going to get yelled at again and prepared another comeback, but Shalimar looked at him.  
  
"I'm coming." Shalimar said, standing near Brennan. "Em, watch Jesse please," looking at the psionic's eyes, then seeing her nod. "Come on Bren, we've got some butts to whoop."  
  
************************  
  
I know I know. Where have I been??? I got kinda discouraged in writing this, so I sorta quit, cept I had almost a whole chap written, so why not finish it.. so tada??? 


	4. Chapter 4

**I felt really bored today and I didn't feel like writing for my other stories, so I decide to make you people happy and update!!!! Well... I still don't really feel like writing, but I haven't been feeling like writing anything lately.... Or doing anything! No clue why... just this lazy phase I'm going through, and I'm sorry if you're pissed I discontinued this story for a little while, but I'm back, and hoping to write more!!!! So thank you all, and here is the chapter you've all been wanting me to write!!**

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Shalimar asked, pressed her body close to the side of the mountain, following Brennan's lead.  
  
"I... don't have a clue..." Brennan said looking at Shalimar with a, "We're screwed," kind of look. He felt so stupid for not planning this rescue operation before bull headedly going to do the rescue attempt.  
  
"Great..." Shalimar said, sliding down to the ground, he face crumpling in tears.  
  
Brennan kneeled down close to Shalimar, trying not to fall off the little piece of ground in the process.  
  
"Shal, we're going to make it okay. We'll get Adam out, and everything will be okay. You just have to have... faith." Brennan said, realizing this was utterly hopeless.  
  
What was he kidding? They were outnumbered a hundred baboons to two. They needed a plan, a really good one. Thing was, how they were going to come up with it... he did not know.  
  
Shalimar wasn't quite sure they would be able to do this with just the two of them, but they had to. As a feral, she was mighty protective of the people she loved, and her surrogated father was now in extreme danger.  
  
"God... I wish Jesse wasn't conked out. He's the only one who knows how to get back in!" Brennan exclaimed, leaning against the wall.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustle in the distance, putting the two mutants at alert.  
  
"Shal, shhh..." Brennan said, getting back up. He peeked around the corner of the cliff, and moved back quickly. "Shit. 6, 30 feet away." Brennan said, his forehead knitted into a frown.  
  
"Bren! We can't let them go any farther or they'll find Emma and Jesse!" Shalimar said worried.  
  
"We have to make a distraction." Brennan looked around the area.  
  
With their small space to work with, there wasn't much they could do.  
  
"Okay Shal, you jump up onto the side of the cliff up there." Brennan whispered, as she got the hint.  
  
Slowly, Brennan moved closer to the corner, waiting momentarily for Shalimar to get in place. Once he saw her safely up on the ledge, he turned sharply around the corner, electricity already rippling through his fingers.  
  
"Hi boys, ready to come and pl—" Brennan said as a beam of heat brushed by his hair line. "Whoa!" He bent back, the beam just barely missing him.  
  
He was about to laugh at the stupid morons until he heard a heart stopping scream from above him. He watched as Shalimar got hit with one of those beams, as she started to crumple and plummet down the steep slope.  
  
"Shal!" Brennan yelled, jumping outward to try to reach her.

* * *

"Adam, Adam, Adam...." Ashlock said with a smirk, plopping himself down on a chair in front of Adam.  
  
Adam clenched his jaws, trying to work at the ropes tied around his wrists.  
  
"I know what you're doing Adam. I'm psychic, you forgot? Forget about trying to escape." Ashlock said, looking at his fingernails, cleaning the dirt under his nails.  
  
"Gabriel, you're making a mistake." Adam said, giving up on untying himself.  
  
"Me? Mistake?"  
  
"Yes!" Adam said angrily. "Let the others go. You can take me, but if you hurt my children, you can just wish you didn't break in here!"  
  
"Adam Kane... Threatening me?" Ashlock laughed, shaking his head slightly.  
  
He walked around Adam once, then quickly wrapped his fist around Adam's collar, pulling him up roughly.  
  
"Nobody... threatens me, and lives to tell tale." Ashlock said, dropping Adam brutally onto the hard tiled ground.  
  
Adam gave a grunt, but didn't take his glaring eyes away from the madman he created.  
  
"You know that your little.... Children..." Ashlock said mockingly, "escaped.... But don't get so excited." He said, watching the confusion on Adam's worn out face. "We happened to have found out how to operate the com-link systems." He said, watching Adams face pale.  
  
Inwardly, he was glowing, knowing that he was able to frighten the big Adam Kane felt good, very good.  
  
"Leave them out of this!" Adam said, lowering his head to the ground.  
  
He knew he couldn't stop Gabriel from doing what he knew he was going to do. Suddenly a familiar scream that ripped through his heart filled the room. Adam flicked his head up, watching the big screen in front of him, showing the outer sanctuary. His skin turned ashen when he saw Shalimar and Brennan both falling to the ground, but the difference of the two was that Shalimar was flying limply through the air.  
  
"Shalimar..." Adam said in a whisper.

* * *

"Jesse." Emma said, cupping her hand to Jesse's face.  
  
Jesse moaned again, throwing his head to one side.  
  
"Come on Jesse. Please wake up." Emma pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
She was so worried. With Brennan and Shalimar gone, it was like they were sitting ducks, ready to be plucked, one by one. It was unnerving sitting there alone in the silence of the wood area they were sitting in. Other than the occasional rustle that scared her a bit, it was completely silent, like the silence of a storm before it starts to destroy.  
  
"Em..." Jesse groaned, slowly opening his eyes, one at a time.  
  
He closed them again shortly after opening them, seeing like weights were holding his eyelids down.  
  
"Jess, you okay?" Emma asked worried, stroking Jesse's hair tenderly.  
  
"Yeah... My head just hurts a little bit." Jesse said, slowly pushing himself up to a sitting position.  
  
He sat for a moment with his eyes closed before opening them again to look at Emma.  
  
"You all right?" Emma asked again, putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder, sitting cross-legged on the ground.  
  
"Mmmhmmm..." Jesse said, looking around with a confused expression. "Where's..."  
  
"Gone." Emma replied, seeing Jesse look even more upset.  
  
"What'd you mean they're gone?" Jesse asked, thinking about it deeply as it troubled him.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while until Jesse suddenly jumped up, grabbing Emma's hand.  
  
Emma let out a little yelp, wondering what was wrong with Jesse.  
  
"Jesse! What! Ow, you're hurting me!" She yelled, as Jesse let go, massing his arm and crushing something in his hand.  
  
Emma looked at her hand, seeing he had taken her com-link.  
  
"What.... Oh..." Emma said, feeling stupid that she hadn't thought about it.  
  
"We have to find them." Jesse said, his body turned away from Emma.  
  
"How?" She asked, moving closer to Jesse.  
  
"I don't know. We just have to find them incase they didn't take them off, or they're..." Jesse was saying as a scream echoed past them.  
  
Emma gasped, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Shalimar's hurt Jess.... She's hurt."

**

* * *

**

****

**I know... The chapter was bad, cept I promised I'll write a chapter, and I finally did it!! I've been busy with a lot of stuff, and so now I gots some time to write!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!! And thanx for the support!!! Remember!!! Tell me what you want to have in this story, cuz there's always room for improvement!!  
  
Review=Happy Happy=Updates!  
  
-Lgbabyblu **


End file.
